degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150501051517/@comment-3575890-20150501054032
Yay, I'm so glad you like it! It's one of the main shows I was just dying to be able to discuss with you! Oh, A gets much creepier. Just wait, lol. But yes, he/she is a complete psychopath. The lengths that this person goes to to torment these girls is nightmare-inducing. *I KNEW you would love Hanna from the gate! She is SUCH a queen, and was the favorite of the girls for a really long time until Spencer eventually surpassed her, if only by a hair because I love them both SO MUCH. You're absolutely right that there's a lot more to Hanna than what is prevalent on the surface. She's probably the most relatable of all of them in fact because of her deep-seated insecurities and vulnerability that she struggles so hard to hide. I don't think she will ever let you down, tbh. She continues to grow and only becomes more loveable, multi-dimensional, and identifiable as the seasons go on. As for her mother, I definitely see where you are coming from right now. I thought the same of her, but trust me, Ashley (Hanna's mom) is an AMAZING parent. She is so selfless where Hanna is concerned and there is nothing she won't do to protect her. Of all the parents on the show, she's my favorite. *Your assessment of Emily is spot-on. She's such a sweetheart, and remains that way for pretty much the duration of the show. But she does undergo a lot of change and growth too like the others. *Aria is a hit or miss IMO. In the beginning, she's pretty cool, but as the seasons go on, she will definitely rub you the wrong way a lot of the time. I still love her, but she's probably my least favorite. *Rob, I completely get it. All of those things bothered me about Spencer too when I first got acquainted with her character. She didn't admittedly become my favorite, in fact, until halfway through the season, which is when she really begins to shine. I honestly feel that out of all the girls, though they're all so beautifully multi-faceted, that Spencer is the most dimensional and complex. While her history with her sister's boyfriends is not okay and I don't condone it, there is a psychology behind her actions. Think of Spencer as Miles. The scapegoat and black sheep of her family; always second best to her sibling and disgustingly neglected by her parents whom dote on her sister. Feels like an outsider in her own home and is treated as one. Works herself to the bone to be perfect for her parents in hopes that they'll love her as much as her sister one day, because she's that desperate for acceptance, love, and validation. There is a lot of underlying resentment she holds towards her sister, which you will see in later episodes, is rather justified even if the messing around with her sister's boyfriends part of it is not. They have a very complicated sisterly relationship built on love and hate. It takes many turns throughout the seasons, but overall, is quite problematic. It's all apart of her character arc, but she definitely outgrows this as well as grows from it. *I fucking hate Wren so much. OMG. He is such a creep. And he just gets worse and worse. *I thought you'd like Maya. I love her too. She doesn't get mentioned as often as others because there are secondary characters that overshadow her in terms of popularity and screentime, but she's a VERY important character and plays a huge role in Emily's development. Their relationship is so beautiful. <3 You will definitely be seeing a lot more of her. *Yes, it is Josh! Lol. But unlike the sweet, misunderstood jock on Popular, he's a crooked piece of shit on this. XD